


You Can Never Have Too Much Of A Good Thing

by Dreamin



Series: Chocolate Holidays [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's the day after Valentine's Day and Anne finds out exactly how much Eddie and Venom enjoyed themselves.





	You Can Never Have Too Much Of A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Don't worry, readers, I haven't forgotten about _Christmas Getaway_ , I just wanted to post this while it's still timely.

Anne knocked on the door of Eddie and Venom's apartment but there was no answer. After two more tries, she unlocked the door with the key Eddie had given her for emergencies. "Eddie?" she called out as she stepped inside.

He had told her earlier in the week that the two of them were spending Valentine's Day at home. "San Francisco can do without us for a night,” he’d said.

 _So, where are they?_ she thought. Then she noticed a trail of foil candy wrappers leading down the hall. Raising an eyebrow, she followed the trail. It ended at the master bedroom and the door was ajar. She knocked lightly. “Eddie?” Still no answer. Opening the door just wide enough to look into the room, she couldn’t help a grin.

Eddie was asleep on his back with his arms and legs spread out, the sheet just barely covering him below the waist. Black tendrils from his chest were curled into a circle on his stomach, ending with Venom’s small head, their eyes closed and what Anne would swear was a contented smile on their face. More foil wrappers littered the bed and the floor around it, there were smears of chocolate on both of their faces, and what looked suspiciously like chocolate body paint decorated Eddie’s chest.

“Well,” she said amusedly and just loudly enough to wake the two of them, “someone had fun last night.”

Eddie looked down at himself, his boyfriend, and the state of the bed, his cheeks bright pink as he looked up at his good friend and former fiancée. “Um, I can explain?”

Anne smirked. “I didn’t know it was possible to have an orgy with just two people, I stand corrected.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “It was Venom’s first Valentine’s Day and we, um, got a little carried away, I guess.”

“Good holiday,” Venom added, grinning wide. “My favorite so far.”

Anne laughed softly. “Right. Are you still having bunch with us or are you too worn out to eat?”

Eddie’s stomach rumbled loudly and his blush deepened. “We’re coming, just need a shower.”

“Uh huh,” she said, grinning. “I’ll be in the car.” She left, closing the door behind her.

Venom’s head grew to their normal size and they turned to Eddie. “When is the next chocolate holiday?” they asked eagerly.

He chuckled. “Easter, I guess. It’s late this year, not until late April, so we’ve got a couple of months yet.”

They pouted for a moment then looked at Eddie hopefully. “But we can have chocolate before then, right?”

“Sure, baby.” He looked around at the mess they’d made. “But maybe not today, I think I’ve hit my limit.”

“Impossible,” Venom declared. “There’s always room for chocolate.” They smirked. “And other things.”

Once again, Eddie felt himself blushing. “Annie’s waiting, we don’t even have time for a quickie.” At Venom’s pout, he added, “Behave yourself at the restaurant and we’ll spend the rest of the day in bed.”

Venom grinned. “Deal. Happy day after Valentine’s Day, Eddie.”

He grinned back and murmured, “Happy day after Valentine’s Day, baby.” Then he pulled them in for a kiss.


End file.
